1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a switch, and more particularly to a switch with sinuated air-passageway.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan Patent Issue No. M363062 issued to the same assignee of the instant application on Aug. 11, 2009, discloses a conventional switch including an insulative housing, a dome-shaped moveable contact mounted to the insulative housing, an immoveable contact group fixed in the insulative housing, and a cover shielding the insulative housing. The insulative housing defines a receiving space for mounting the dome-shaped moveable contact and a plurality of linear air-passageways communicating the receiving space to outside. However, with such linear air-passageways, the insulative housing becomes weak and apt to result in warpage especially when the dome-shaped moveable contact and the immoveable contact group are insert molded in the insulative housing. Besides, with such linear air-passageways, dust may easily enter the switch and result in poor contact.
Hence, it is desirable to provide a switch with improved air-passageway.